


i'm done pretending

by pjmhobi



Series: the tales of our love [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, bean is basically a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: Taekwoon doesn’t know why it all went wrong.What he does know is that he misses it. He misses Hakyeon’s invasiveness, and maybe he pretended he didn’t like it too much.





	i'm done pretending

**Author's Note:**

> my precious neo. i wrote this after/while listening to "to us" and watching neo compilations. not the direction I planned but i continued nonetheless. spent the last 3 days of winter break writing this. really hard for me to write bc i suck at conveying ideas so i hope whoever reads this enjoys it. i tried my best to write angst but. for as long as it took me to write this it is not nearly as long as expected. wanted happy ending. random smut thrown in bc why not. or maybe i just wanted to write top!hakyeon?
> 
>  
> 
> not beta’d.

Taekwoon doesn’t know why it all went wrong.

 

He doesn’t know why Hakyeon stopped hugging him tightly, why he stopped tugging Taekwoon’s arm and dragging him out the house, or why he stopped protectively wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s waist.

 

What Taekwoon does know is that he misses it. He misses Hakyeon’s invasiveness, and maybe he pretended he didn’t like it _too_ much.

 

  
*                                *                                *

 

“I don’t want to go.”

 

Hakyeon stands at the edge of Taekwoon’s bed. He has on a black leather jacket that suits him perfectly. Taekwoon keeps that thought to himself.

 

He’s in Taekwoon’s room trying to convince him to go shopping with him, as he so often attempts. Taekwoon is sitting with his back against the wall, legs folded, and laptop open on top, streaming a soccer match that began 11 minutes ago.

 

“Please, it’ll be fun,” Hakyeon tries.

 

“When is it ever fun for me?” he counters, and maybe a little too harshly, because Hakyeon flinches. Taekwoon has a particular disdain for shopping. How strenuous he finds it to search for clothes, try them on, and then wait in line to pay, is the main reason he constantly denies Hakyeon. He prefers online shopping, and only goes in stores when he feels it’s absolutely necessary.

 

Hakyeon sighs and climbs onto the bed next to him. He stares at Taekwoon’s computer screen for about a minute. Taekwoon is sure he isn’t actually watching the match. “I just want to get you out of your room for a few hours. I want to hang out, just the two of us.”

 

“Hakyeon,” he starts, and then stops when their eyes meet. He looks genuinely upset, and on any other day, Hakyeon’s expression alone would’ve been enough to make Taekwoon cave, but today he’s genuinely exhausted.

 

He tries again, “Hakyeon, I’m too tired today.”

 

“Oh,” is all Hakyeon says.

 

They sit in silence for a couple minutes. Taekwoon is paying more attention to Hakyeon fidgeting with his fingers than he is the game.

 

Suddenly Hakyeon slides off the bed and stands in front of Taekwoon, but he isn’t looking at him.

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon mumbles. He stands there for a few seconds and Taekwoon stares at him expectantly, silently hoping he’ll say more. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t look up at Taekwoon as he walks out of his room.

 

Taekwoon wishes he knew that would be the last time Hakyeon tried.

  
  


Taekwoon wakes up the next morning with a weird feeling in his chest. He tries to ignore it, something he’s usually good at, but he finds that as he gets ready for the day, it does nothing to alleviate it. If anything, it becomes more noticeable.

 

He checks his phone, and the ache intensifies when he doesn’t see the usual ‘ _Good Morning!’_ text from Hakyeon. He always thought it was unnecessary since they’re suite mates, Hakyeon’s room being right next to his, but he feels _weird_ now that he hasn’t received it.

 

As he brushes his teeth, he wonders if he should go talk to Hakyeon. He decides he’ll wait a while before he does.

 

He walks out the bathroom just as Hakyeon steps out of his room. Taekwoon perks up at the sight of him, but Hakyeon brushes past him and slides into the bathroom.

 

Taekwoon thinks he audibly groans, but he can’t be sure.

  
  
  
  
  


This continues for two months.

 

Hakyeon only talks to him when Taekwoon says something first, and his answers are always short. He doesn’t come into Taekwoon’s room anymore, even just to bother him. He doesn’t text him the month that they’re apart for winter break. And when they return back to school, nothing changes.

 

He goes to talk to Hongbin about it.

 

He’s embarrassed and afraid to admit that he misses it, that he misses _Hakyeon,_ but he decides maybe he can put his facade aside for once to save his friendship.

 

Hongbin is sitting on the old couch in their living room where they decided to talk. The other four are out doing God knows what, and they know they’ll won’t be gone for long.

 

Taekwoon sits on the opposite end of the couch, and Hongbin turns to him expectantly. He hadn’t told Hongbin what exactly it was he wanted to talk about.

  


“Um,” Taekwoon mumbles. He runs a nervous hand down his face. When it falls back in his lap, Hongbin notices it’s shaking.

 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed,” he starts weakly, “but Hakyeon is, upset with me?” Now that he has to talk about it, he realizes he doesn’t know how to describe it. “Well, not upset, but he isn’t… the same, with me.”

 

Hongbin lets out a chuckle, “I think everyone’s noticed.” Taekwoon gives him a wide-eyed look, “Oh, well… no one’s said anything.” Hongbin sighs and rubs his palms against his thighs, “We don’t know exactly what to say. It was weird and-,” he pauses, as if to search for the right word, “unexpected, to say the least.”

 

Taekwoon nods. Of course, everyone else noticed. It was a big part of their friendship.

 

“Well, I guess I wanted to talk to you because, uh, I know I’ve messed up,” he lilts it, so it sounds like a question, “but I don’t know how to fix it.”

 

Hongbin doesn’t reply for a few beats, and in that time Taekwoon grows anxious. He becomes alarmingly aware of his heartbeat and sweaty palms.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

And Taekwoon does. He tries to keep it brief, telling him that Hakyeon wanted to go out, but he’d had an exhausting day at school and work, and he told him no. “I say no all the time,” Taekwoon runs both hands through his hair, leaving it unruly, “I didn’t think it’d be a problem _now_.”

 

“I think that was the problem,” Hongbin says. When Taekwoon looks up at him confusedly, he elaborates, “You say no a lot. You push him away a lot. I think maybe, that was the straw the broke the camel’s back. You don’t reciprocate even _half_ of the effort that he puts forth in your relationship. He would hate me for telling you this, but there were many times he came to me and wondered if you were a lost cause. He wondered if you just put on a front to everyone, or if you really didn’t care.”

 

Taekwoon suddenly feels defensive. He straightens his spine as he starts, “Yeah, but Hakyeon knows I care. He- he _has_ to know that-“ his voice cracks, and he’s too upset to be embarrassed about it. He doesn’t get to finish his thought though, because Hongbin cuts him off. “Taekwoon, sure he knows. I mean, we all know that you actually do care, but it’s different for Hakyeon. It’s hard to convince yourself someone cares when they don’t _act_ like they do. He tries ten times harder than the rest of us with you, and he has to literally beg you to the point where it’s embarrassing for him to get you to do something. And you two have been friends long before you met us four, so I think,” Hongbin pauses for the first time and he stares at Taekwoon, hard, before continuing, “I think, he’s tired of trying.”

 

Taekwoon opens his mouth and then clamps it shut. What the hell does he say to that? A few seconds later, he opens his mouth again, “I never expected him to get tired,” he mumbles, and he hates how fucking small he sounds.

  


Hongbin lets out a loud sigh, “God, Taekwoon, are you honestly that fucking _oblivious_?” He asks in an almost exasperated tone. Taekwoon shakes his head, “What?”

 

Hongbin groans, “I am spilling so many secrets right now,” he mumbles to himself. Taekwoon almost didn’t catch it. “What do you mean?” he whispers, but he knows Hongbin can hear him. Hongbin’s gaze finds Taekwoon’s and he holds it for what seems like an eternity before he breaks his gaze to stare at the wall.

 

“He’s fucking in love with you.”

 

Taekwoon is sure he looks like a deer caught in headlights after hearing that. There’s absolutely no way that Hakyeon is _in love_ with him. He finds himself laughing before he can think better of it. “He told you that?”

 

“No, but it’s so goddamn obvious, Taekwoon, I guess to everyone but you,” Hongbin’s voice is hard and firm, and Taekwoon despises him for being able to remain so seemingly unperturbed.

 

There are no words to describe how Taekwoon feels. He doesn’t even know what he feels. Embarrassment? Anger? Confusion? He thinks it’s all those emotions and more. He feels _everything_. All at once.

 

The silence stretches on, the two of them sitting there wordlessly. Again, Hongbin is the one to break the silence. “How do you feel about him?”

 

Taekwoon has no idea how to answer that. He thinks back to when they first met in high school, and how he fell for Hakyeon instantly. He was bubbly and amiable and Taekwoon admired that. He had no idea why Hakyeon had attached himself to him, but he was somewhat grateful for it. He assumed it was out of pity, and Taekwoon thinks that’s when he started pushing Hakyeon away. To this day, he thought Hakyeon tried so hard with him because he pitied him, and he tried to force himself to stop having feelings for Hakyeon. He’d been denying his feelings for Hakyeon for so long that he was beginning to believe they actually were gone. Still, he doesn’t want this new information to make Taekwoon _think_ he still has feelings for Hakyeon.

 

“I… I don’t know, Hongbin.”

 

Hongbin nods, “That’s fair, I guess. If I’m being honest, I always assumed you had feelings for him too, but of course I had no evidence to back it,” he looks up at Hongbin as he stifles a laugh. Taekwoon lets his head fall against the wall. “What do I do?”

 

“Figure out how you feel first. I think when you have your feelings sorted out you’ll be able to address him. As for Hakyeon, he’s not upset with you. I think he’s just frustrated. He’ll listen to you whenever you’re ready to talk to him. He just doesn’t want to embarrass himself any more than he already has,” Hongbin stands up to leave, “Don’t worry though. Despite whatever you come to understand about your feelings, you’ll still be able to regain your friendship.”

 

Taekwoon watches as Hongbin heads toward the short hallway that leads to their rooms. He calls out to him before he disappears behind the wall, “Hongbin.” Hongbin stops upon hearing his name. “What if… what if you’re wrong, about how Hakyeon feels about me?”

 

Hongbin doesn’t turn around when he answers, “I’m not.”

  
  
  


Taekwoon doesn’t get much sleep that night.

  
  
  


He spends the next day hauled up in his room. He figures the next time he sees Hakyeon, he should talk to him, and he’s nowhere near ready for that confrontation.

 

He doesn’t move from the spot in the bed which he woke up in. He lays there, in a bundle of sheets and cover and limbs, trying to conjure up some plan and _courage_. He thinks of nothing. He doesn’t even get up to brush his teeth or eat.

 

It’s nearing three o’clock when he hears a firm knock on his door. “Hyung, it’s me. Open up.” A soft groan escapes his lips and he twists and turns dramatically in the bed before untangling himself. He wasn’t able to determine who’s voice it was, but he assumes it was Hongbin.

 

When he manages to get out of bed, he wobbles a little on his unsteady legs. He makes it to the door and slowly pulls it open. If he looks as bad as he imagines he does, Hongbin’s expression doesn’t show it. He offers Taekwoon a small smile and holds up a plastic bag. “I brought you bibimbap.”

 

Taekwoon steps aside and lets Hongbin enter, gently closing the door behind him. When Hongbin enters, he sees he also has two water bottles in the opposite hand, which he places on the desk. Hongbin slides Taekwoon’s desk chair over to the front of the bed and sits down in it. His presence is oddly comforting for Taekwoon.

 

Hongbin rubs his palms over his thighs, a gesture Taekwoon notices he does a lot.

 

“Why—,” Hongbin stops, and an annoyed look spreads across his face, “No, what do you think being hauled up in here is going to accomplish?” Taekwoon gets that feeling that he’s small again, something he is starting to feel often under Hongbin’s gaze.

 

“I don’t want to talk to him until I know what to s—“

 

“You’re never going to know what to say,” Hongbin interjects, “You just have to do it.

 

“I can’t just _do_ it,” he grumbles.

 

Hongbin sighs and gives him another soft smile. “Have you thought about your feelings?” he asks. Taekwoon nods. “And?”

 

He dramatically falls onto his back. He wants to avoid eye contact with Hongbin, so he stares at the popcorn ceiling, trying to make out shapes as a distraction. Taekwoon doesn’t know how much time has passed when he feels Hongbin’s hand on his knee. “Hyung, just go talk to him. _Today_.” Taekwoon shakes his head. The next thing Taekwoon feels is Hongbin’s hand wrap around his elbow and tug. “Go brush your teeth and talk to him.’

 

“Hongbin, I am not _ready_ ,” he whines, but he lets himself be pulled. Hongbin laughs as he drags Taekwoon out of the room, “You’ve had last night and this morning to be prepared. It’s now or never.”

 

“Yesterday, you said—,”

 

“I don’t care what I said.” He shoves Taekwoon into the bathroom, “I’ll be here when you get out.’

 

Taekwoon groans as he shuts the door in Hongbin’s face. He walks over to the sink and presses his palms on the edge of the counter. “How did I get here?” he asks his reflection. He turns on the faucet. The sound of the water falling is a small comfort. When he reaches for his toothbrush, his hand is shaking.

 

He finishes brushing his teeth and he washes his face with steaming hot water. He’s not ready to go back out, he’s not ready to talk to Hakyeon. Hongbin is out there waiting for him, and he knows it, but _he’s not ready._

 

Taekwoon opts to sit on the toilet. He tries to mentally prepare himself, to think of what he can say to Hakyeon, but there’s no way to prepare for the conversation he’s about to have.

 

“What are you doing, Hongbin?’

 

The voice is muffled through the door, but he’d recognize Hakyeon’s voice anywhere.

 

“Um, w-waiting to use the bathroom?” Hongbin doesn’t sound sure of himself, and Taekwoon mentally shits himself. “Ah, who’s in there?”

 

“Taekwoon-hyung.”

 

There’s silence for a few seconds, “Oh,” is all Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon hates when he does that. He hears footsteps that start close and then fade, and then a door closes. Hongbin audibly sighs. The door to the bathroom is opened and a red-faced Hongbin appears, “Get up, will you?”

 

Taekwoon shakes his head.

 

Hongbin squints his eyes in the judgmental manner only he manages to pull off.   

 

“Okay, okay,” Taekwoon hears himself saying as he rises off the toilet, “Okay.” The pair walk down the short hall to Hakyeon’s bedroom. Hongbin scans Taekwoon’s face before he raises his hand to knock on Hakyeon’s door. Taekwoon’s hand comes up to stop him, but Hongbin’s fist already connects with the wood.

 

“What?” Hakyeon calls out.

 

Hongbin doesn’t reply, but instead pats Taekwoon on the back, flashes him his dimpled smile, and runs down the hall.

 

Taekwoon is too shocked to move.

 

“Yes?” Hakyeon raises his voice in slight annoyance.

 

Taekwoon doesn’t reply.

 

He hears Hakyeon’s footsteps as he approaches the door, and _God should he run_?

 

The door flies open.

 

Taekwoon is standing face to face with Hakyeon. Neither of them speak. Taekwoon isn’t sure what his face looks like, but Hakyeon looks surprised. Not angry like Taekwoon expected. “What—“ Hakyeon blinks and speaks up again, “What are you doing out here?”

 

Taekwoon is annoyingly aware of the sound of his pulse in his ear. He takes in Hakyeon’s appearance; he’s wearing black sweats and a black hoodie, and his hair is longer at the nape than Taekwoon remembers.

 

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon all but whispers.

 

They make eye contact and suddenly Taekwoon doesn’t think he can stand up much longer. “Can we talk?”

 

Hakyeon stands completely still before he nods and steps aside. Taekwoon walks in and sees Hakyeon was watching some historical melodrama. There’s a bunch of empty water bottles on the top of his dresser. Taekwoon remembers where he is and turns to look at Hakyeon, who hasn’t moved from his spot in the doorway.

 

He abruptly shuts the door and walks to his bed.

 

As he sits down, he asks, “What’s up?” Taekwoon can tell he’s feigning indifference, and it makes him smile slightly.

 

Taekwoon scratches at the base of his neck. Hongbin telling him it’s now or never plays in his mind. “I guess, I just wanted to apologize?” Hakyeon laughs, but it’s lacking any amusement, “What do you have to apologize for? What have you done that makes you think you should apologize?”

 

Taekwoon’s eyebrows furrow and he remembers he’s still standing. He cautiously takes a seat on Hakyeon’s bed. “For being rude…. and inconsiderate.”

 

“You don’t sound too sure,” Hakyeon smiles, and Taekwoon gets this weird, indescribable feeling in his stomach. “I am.”

 

Hakyeon brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

 

Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon and opens his mouth to protest but Hakyeon dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “I mean, it’s not like you didn’t make your feelings clear, right? It’s my fault that I can’t take a hint.”

 

A groan escapes Taekwoon’s lips and he mentally slaps himself for being so fucking stupid. “No, Hakyeon, I didn’t make my feelings clear.” Hakyeon has a confused look on his face, “Well that’s awfully cryptic.”

 

“I just… I didn’t mean to push you away.”

 

Hakyeon is playing with a strand of loose thread from his grey comforter. Taekwoon watches as he tugs, the surrounding fabric crunching up. He pulls hard, setting the thread free and turns to face Taekwoon. There’s an emotion that Taekwoon feels he should be able to interpret on his face, but he can’t.

 

“You know I have feelings for you,” Hakyeon says. It doesn’t sound like a question, but Taekwoon nods in response anyway. “Why didn’t you _do_ anything? Why did you let me make a fool of myself when you knew my feelings weren’t reciprocated?”

 

Taekwoon’s hands are shaking, and he slides them under his thighs to cover it. “Hakyeon, I haven’t always known that… that you like me,” he pauses, then starts again, with his voice barely a whisper, “And how do you know your feelings aren’t reciprocated?”

 

He knows Hakyeon hears him because he stops fidgeting with the thread.

 

The silence that follows is sickening to Taekwoon. His stomach lurches, and he wonders if he said too much. He doesn’t even know how he feels about Hakyeon, but his question obviously implied that he had feelings for him as well.

 

Hakyeon stares at Taekwoon, and the silence somehow becomes louder. “What?” he says in sheer disbelief. Or at least that’s how Taekwoon interprets it. Taekwoon sits a little straighter for reasons he doesn’t know. He changes tactics, “I’ve never said I didn’t have feelings for you.”

 

The new expression that marks Hakyeon’s face is easy to place — annoyance. “You didn’t need to,” he spat, “It was very clear—“ Taekwoon could feel the anger boiling up inside him, and he tamped it down. He has no right to be upset with Hakyeon, but he wishes he wasn’t so damn adamant. “My feelings obviously weren’t clear,” Taekwoon said on an exhale, “If you believe so firmly that I don’t reciprocate yours.”

 

A loud laugh escapes Hakyeon’s lips, void of any amusement, and he throws his head back dramatically. When he brings his head forward, he glares at Taekwoon, “Spare me your condescension, Taek. You really expect me to believe that _you_ have feelings for _me_? Really? Do you take me for a fucking joke?” His voice is nearly unbearably loud by the end. Taekwoon is sure their suite mates can hear.

 

Taekwoon groans loudly, pulling his hands over his face. He leaves them on both cheeks as he speaks, “Hakyeon, would you please—“ He doesn’t get to finish, because Hakyeon starts again. He hops off the bed and stands firmly in front of Taekwoon. “Do you take my _feelings_ for a joke? Haven’t you embarrassed me enough?” Hakyeon is red-faced and _pissed_ , and Taekwoon is half surprised he doesn’t see smoke coming out of his ears to billow at the top of his head.

 

He has no idea how to salvage this. He has no idea how to talk to Hakyeon when he’s like this. It’s like trying to reason with a child that’s hungry, _and_ tired. Taekwoon swallows the panic bubbling in his stomach and stands to face Hakyeon, who turns his face up at Taekwoon.

 

“I don’t know, Hakyeon, exactly what it is that I feel for you, but,” he pauses, at a loss for words, and drops his gaze to his feet, “But, I… hold you in a higher regard than anyone else. You’re not just my best friend,” his voice is embarrassingly shaky and high and he dares himself to look up at Hakyeon. When he does, he sees Hakyeon has wrapped his arms around himself, hands gripping his shoulders, and oh, does he look vulnerable. “What is that supposed to mean, Taekwoon?” Taekwoon can tell he wants to sound firm, but he fails. “God, Hakyeon, I don’t fucking _know_ , but you’re not nothing, like you’re so Goddamned convinced you are.”

 

“Well that’s not a good enough answer for me. You either fucking like me or you don’t. Don’t play with my feelings, you’ve done that enough, don’t you think?”

 

Taekwoon takes in a long, heavy breath. Why is Hakyeon so damn stubborn? How can he give Hakyeon a good enough answer, when he doesn’t have one for himself? He almost feels like crying.

 

“Please, just,” Taekwoon starts, unaware of what he’s asking for. “What,” Hakyeon says impatiently. Taekwoon’s head drops, hanging forward, and he’s so upset. He’s so pissed that things have come to this. “Taekwoon, I am losing my patience,” Hakyeon grinds out, and Taekwoon chuckles, because it seems like he hasn’t had any since the conversation started.

 

Hakyeon deserves a more definite answer, and Taekwoon knows it. “Stop being scared,” Hakyeon cuts in, interrupting his thoughts, his voice ever so soft and placid, “And just tell me. I can take it,” he sighs as he stops holding himself and instead places a hand on Taekwoon’s cheek. His hand is warm, and slightly sweaty, and it’s so _Hakyeon_ . Taekwoon didn’t realize how much he missed the feeling of Hakyeon touching him. He leans into Hakyeon’s hand, and the words he just said to him float in his mind. _Stop being scared._

 

A dry sob escapes Taekwoon’s mouth, and Hakyeon nearly gapes at the unexpected show of emotion. He opts to pull Taekwoon against him, one arm tightly around his waist and the other stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. The feeling of Hakyeon against him after months is apparently too much for Taekwoon, because he feels a tear slide down his cheek. “Oh God,” he mumbles into Hakyeon’s shoulder.

 

Hakyeon turns his face and nuzzles his forehead against Taekwoon’s jaw, his breath brushing against Taekwoon’s lips as he says, “I’m sorry, Taek.”

 

They stand there in an awkward embrace, but it’s not wholly uncomfortable. With their faces touching, lips mere centimeters apart, Taekwoon gets the sudden and almost unbearable urge to kiss Hakyeon, and before he has time to think better of it, he does.

 

Hakyeon makes a small surprised noise, his hands falling away from Taekwoon, landing at his sides. He doesn’t move, doesn’t deepen the kiss or pull away, and Taekwoon is worried he’s crossed a line. He goes to pull away, his face heating up, when Hakyeon’s hands grab his upper arms, pulling him impossibly closer. Taekwoon stutters for a moment, not sure of what to do because _Hakyeon is kissing him back._

 

Hakyeon’s lips are soft and warm and Taekwoon never wants to _not_ be kissing Hakyeon now.

 

Taekwoon walks backwards until the back of his knees the edge of Hakyeon’s bed and he sits down, pulling Hakyeon next to him. The movement causes the kiss to break for a split second, and when they lean in again, their teeth clash and Hakyeon giggles into Taekwoon’s mouth, a beautiful, _happy_ sound. They’re soon kissing smoothly again, and Taekwoon nudges Hakyeon’s lips with his tongue. He immediately parts his lips, seemingly eager to have Taekwoon’s tongue in his mouth. Embarrassingly, Taekwoon remembers he’s never made out with anyone before.

 

They sit there, their slick mouths and tongues sliding over one another, for nearly five minutes, and the mood is disrupted when the unmistakable sound of Taekwoon’s stomach grumbling resounds in the room.

 

Hakyeon pulls away, face flushed and lips swollen and wet, and Taekwoon instantly misses the feeling of his mouth. Taekwoon scratches at the back of his neck. “You’re hungry,” Hakyeon says, and his voice has a rasp to it that Taekwoon’s never heard before. It isn’t a question, a simple statement because it was obvious.

 

Taekwoon only nods in response, too stunned to think clearly. He suddenly remembers Hongbin bringing the food to his room before forcing Taekwoon out. “Hongbin… he brought me some food. It’s in my room.” This time Hakyeon nods. His eyes suddenly fall to Taekwoon’s lap, and just as quickly as they looked there, they darted away. Taekwoon looked down himself and felt his entire face and neck catch fire. His eyes widened and he brought both his hands down to cover himself, but of course it was pointless, Hakyeon had already seen his boner. _Shit_.

 

He immediately stands up and faces the door, away from Hakyeon. “I’ll go eat, then,” he says before he basically bolts out of the room. He hadn’t heard him, but he was sure Hakyeon would be laughing at him.

 

Once in the hallway, Hakyeon’s bedroom door shut after his departure, he leaned against the opposite wall, taking in a gulp of air. That definitely hadn’t gone as expected. They would still have to finish their conversation, but this time Taekwoon was actually looking forward to it.

 

He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he walks into his room.

  
  
  


“Are you gonna tell us what happened?”

 

Jaehwan has his face inches from Taekwoon’s, trying to get Taekwoon to look at him. “You know, Hakyeon’s very loud, and we all heard him yelling, but then it got quiet,” he grabs Taekwoon’s head and turns it so they’re facing each other, but Taekwoon closes his eyes. He can easily push Jaehwan away but chooses not to. “There’s nothing to tell,” Taekwoon lies.

 

“Oh, bullshit,” Jaehwan nearly shouts, and Taekwoon can hear the smile on his face. “Did you two do something,” he moves his face to Taekwoon’s ear like he’s going to whisper, but clearly says, “ _Inappropriate_?” for all to hear.

 

Now, Taekwoon shoves him away forcefully, and he falls off his spot on the couch to the floor, clenching his stomach in laughter. Hakyeon is sitting on the opposite side of Taekwoon with his legs folded and feet tucked under his thighs. His hands are interlocked and placed in his lap. Taekwoon expects him to be just as embarrassed, but he’s laughing along with everyone else. The smile on his face widens when he sees Taekwoon’s glare. “Why are you smiling,” Taekwoon mumbles, and Hakyeon laughs shortly before replying, “Because you’re adorable.”

 

Despite his best efforts, Taekwoon can’t be upset with Hakyeon in the slightest, not when he’s smiling and looking at Taekwoon with the fondest of expressions. Taekwoon begins to blush unwillingly when Wonshik speaks up, “No but seriously, are you guys together,” and the _finally_ he omits is obvious in his tone.

 

“It’s pretty fucking clear they are,” Sanghyuk chimes in around the ramyeon in his mouth.

 

Taekwoon sighs lowly and shakes his head, “It’s none of your business,” he groans. He senses rather than feels Hakyeon scoot closer to him, and a half second later his hand is on his upper thigh. Hakyeon leans closer to Taekwoon and presses his lips against his ear, and whispers, “Just say anything.”

 

When he pulls back, Taekwoon stares at Hakyeon. He has a small smile on his lips, teasing. Taekwoon shakes his head and looks away. He hears Hakyeon sigh before he speaks up, “Yes, we are dating now. Thank you for your concern.”

 

Taekwoon feels his heart rate increase and he glares at Hakyeon, who just shrugs in response. They hadn’t talked since their kiss, and apparently that was the first thing that popped into Hakyeon’s head. Taekwoon isn’t sure if Hakyeon just made the decision on his own, or if he’s just lying. When did Hakyeon become so hard to read?

 

Sanghyuk leans back against the arm of the sofa and nods, “I called it.” He drinks the remaining broth in the styrofoam cup and hands it to Wonshik, who then throws it in the trash at the corner of the kitchen. “You didn’t call anything if it was obvious,” Jaehwan mumbles from his spot on the ground.

 

Taekwoon turns his attention back to Hakyeon, whose gaze he felt on him the entire time. “What?” he whispers when Hakyeon’s gaze doesn’t defer. Hakyeon stands and sticks his hand in Taekwoon’s face, palm up. “Come,” he says sweetly. Taekwoon frowns but puts his hand in his anyway, “Where?” he asks as he stands up. Hakyeon doesn’t answer as he pulls Taekwoon out of the living room and heads out of the door.

 

When they exit the suite, Hakyeon doesn’t drop his hand, but instead intertwines their fingers. Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do, so he opts to pull Hakyeon closer to him, their shoulders touching. They turn down the hallway and silently walk down the stairs, the only sound their shoes hitting each step in sync. Taekwoon suddenly stops walking and tugs Hakyeon’s hand to keep him from continuing down the steps.

 

Hakyeon looks at him confusedly, one eyebrow raised. Taekwoon takes in a deep breath and asks, “What was that?”

 

The perplexed expression has left Hakyeon’s face and is replaced by a mischievous look, “What do you mean,” he says, a small smirk barely noticeable on his lips. Taekwoon groans and drops his hand, immediately missing the warmth of it. “Hakyeon,” he says.

 

Hakyeon smiles and steps closer, and Taekwoon can smell the vanilla scented shampoo he uses. “I only answered for you,” he says.

 

“I didn’t know we were dating?” Taekwoon responds, lilting the phrase so Hakyeon knows it’s also a question.

 

Hakyeon steps even closer, their faces, and lips, inches apart. He places his hands on Taekwoon’s forearms and smiles, “Well, you know now?”

 

He then leans forward, closing the gap between their lips. Taekwoon is more prepared than last time. He places his hands on Hakyeon’s cheeks, his fingertips grazing Hakyeon’s hair. Hakyeon slowly steps backwards until his back hits a wall. His hands slide to grip the sides of Taekwoon’s waist, pulling their hips closer together. Hakyeon lets out a soft moan and Taekwoon feels himself harden at the sound, and he impulsively grinds his hips against Hakyeon’s. The sensation is too much for him to handle and he pulls away abruptly.

 

Hakyeon looks at him with a frown on his face, “Taek? What’s wrong?” The worry that’s evident on Hakyeon’s face is endearing, and Taekwoon smiles while shaking his head, “Nothing,” he says as he reaches forward to grab both of Hakyeon’s hands, “It’s just, we’re in a stairwell?” Hakyeon looks around as if he forgot where they were and begins to laugh, “Ah.”

 

Taekwoon scans Hakyeon’s entire figure with his eyes. *He notes the slimness of his legs, the curvature of his waist, and the firmness of his shoulders. He’s so _beautiful_. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers.

 

Hakyeon lets go of one of his hands in favor of running his hand through Taekwoon’s hair, “And I you,” he smiles. Taekwoon scrunches his nose at Hakyeon’s phrasing but doesn’t say anything.

 

A small sigh escapes Hakyeon’s parted lips, “Taekwoon, I think I overreacted a little.”

 

Taekwoon blinks in confusion, “Huh?” is all he says. Hakyeon chuckles, but it’s more like a short, heavy exhale, “I didn’t talk to you for months. I don’t think that was completely fair,” he says, voice ever so soft.

 

Hakyeon’s hand is resting against Taekwoon’s neck, warm and comforting. Now it’s Taekwoon’s turn to frown. “No, it was. I deserved it for being so… scared.” When Hakyeon doesn’t say anything, he continues. “I’ve been telling myself for years now that I’m not in love with you. Which is utter bullshit,” he pauses when Hakyeon smiles, “I thought being standoff-ish would _make_ me not be in love with you. I mean, it never once crossed my mind that you could have feelings for me too, and this all could’ve been avoided if I’d just stopped being so scared and spoke up.” He covers the hand Hakyeon has on his neck with his own before adding, “But the thought of being rejected by you was so frightening, I just couldn’t bring myself to talk.”

 

Hakyeon breathes in audibly and smiles, “It doesn’t matter now, love.” He grabs Taekwoon’s hand again and pulls him closer, placing a quick peck to his lips before continuing down the stairs, “Let’s go for a walk.” Taekwoon lets himself be dragged down the remaining stairs and out of the residence hall.

 

It’s bright out, the sun shining beautifully, a soft breeze blowing through the campus. It’s nearly nighttime, and Taekwoon realizes neither of them are wearing coats. Hakyeon doesn’t seem bothered by it though, so he stays silent. The pair start out on a path that runs between the buildings, no destination in thought. The silence between them is comforting as they walk for a few minutes.

 

Of course, Taekwoon still has to clarify things.

 

“So,” he starts, and Hakyeon tilts his head but doesn’t look at Taekwoon, keeping his eyes trained in front of him, and Taekwoon continues, “I’m… your boyfriend?”

 

Hakyeon laughs. Taekwoon is happy that he has been the reason for all of his joy today.

 

“Yes, Taekwoon. Unless you don’t want to be.” Now he turns his head to look at Taekwoon, but neither of them stop walking. Taekwoon shakes his head softly in response, “I do.”

 

“Okay, then.”

 

Taekwoon smiles to himself. He has no idea how the last few months led to this, but he’s not going to complain about it.

  
  
  
  


*                                *                                *

  
  
  
  
  


Taekwoon likes kissing Hakyeon.

 

Hongbin told him that he thinks they do it too much, but how can he kiss Hakyeon too much? It seems like it’s never enough. But the fact that Hongbin even said that, jokingly or not, has created some sense of worry in Taekwoon. So now, when they’re laying in Taekwoon’s bed making out, he pulls away from Hakyeon’s (soft) lips and puts his hand over Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t make to move Taekwoon’s hand from his mouth.

 

“Do you think we kiss too much?”

 

Hakyeon shifts and Taekwoon sits up so he’s no longer laying on top of him, taking his hand with him. Hakyeon blinks a few times, “No… Why?”

 

Taekwoon shakes his head and looks away, “No reason,” he mumbles. He instantly becomes aware that he’s just killed the ambiance between the two, and his cheeks redden with embarrassment. Hakyeon notices, he guesses, because he feels his hands on his face, turning his head and forcing him to make eye contact. In the two and a half months that they’ve been together, Taekwoon has found that he probably won’t ever get used to Hakyeon’s beauty.

 

“I thought you liked kissing me,” he says teasingly, and Taekwoon groans loudly in response. He tips his head back and stares at the ceiling. Hakyeon runs his hands over his shoulders and chuckles, “Your shoulders are so nice.”

 

Taekwoon snaps his head up to look at Hakyeon, who has an unreadable expression on his face. Hakyeon laughs softly before  scooting ever so closer to Taekwoon. He drapes his legs over Taekwoon’s lap, and Taekwoon rests his hands on Hakyeon’s thighs. “I’m sorry, I like teasing you.”

 

Warm hands make there way up Taekwoon’s neck, stopping to interlock behind his head. This simple movement sends a wave of arousal through Taekwoon. Hakyeon leans forward and unexpectedly presses his soft lips to the side of Taekwoon’s throat. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue run against Taekwoon’s skin, his tongue warm and wet.

 

Taekwoon closes his eyes and leans his head further back, giving Hakyeon more leverage.

 

Hakyeon drags a piece of Taekwoon’s skin between his teeth and bites gently, but it’s enough to make Taekwoon gasp and arch forward. Hakyeon then opts to climb fully on Taekwoon’s lap, legs straddling his waist. When he’s comfortably on his lap, Hakyeon goes back to Taekwoon’s neck, sucking harshly.

 

Taekwoon is fully hard by now and he’s 100 percent positive Hakyeon can feel it. Hakyeon peppers light kisses along Taekwoon’s neck, to his jaw, and stops to peck his lips quickly. He then pulls away and stares at Taekwoon, eyes serious and searching, “We could do something else then.”

 

Taekwoon stares back, “Like what?”

 

Hakyeon grinds his ass against Taekwoon’s erection, and Taekwoon groans in response. He leans his head against Hakyeon’s shoulder and sighs, “Oh.”

 

They’ve talked about sex. Not a lot. Not so often that Taekwoon was expecting Hakyeon to bring it up anytime soon. He can tell Hakyeon is nervous, avoiding his gaze and scratching behind his neck.

 

“I mean if you want. If you think it’s too soon I understand. I don’t—“ he stops himself and sighs loudly, “This is incredibly embarrassing.”

 

Taekwoon smiles and runs his hands up Hakyeon’s thighs, “Why is it embarrassing?” That earns him a glare to which his smile widens. His hands come to rest on Hakyeon’s hips and he rubs his thumbs in soothing circles against his warm skin.

 

“You’re just sitting there smiling like it’s amusing.”

 

“You do the same thing to me,” Taekwoon counters.

 

Hakyeon goes to climb off of Taekwoon’s lap but is pulled down forcefully. Taekwoon wraps his arms around his waist and pulls their bodies together. Hakyeon is practically pouting and it’s the most adorable thing ever. “I’m ready,” he whispers, and is happy to hear that his voice comes out steadily despite the pounding in his chest.

 

Hakyeon stares, seemingly trying to gauge how serious Taekwoon is. “Really?” he asks, to which Taekwoon simply nods. They sit there motionless for a few seconds, neither of them really knowing what to do.   
  
  
Taking initiative, as he so often does, Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon with an intensity he’s never had before. The lust is imminent and Taekwoon loses himself in the feeling of Hakyeon’s chest against his, his hands gripping the back of his white t-shirt. Hakyeon is the only thing on his mind, and oh my god we’re about to have sex.   
  
  
Hakyeon sucks Taekwoon’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites gently. Taekwoon breaks the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head. Hakyeon’s eyes scan his bare torso for a moment, and Taekwoon doesn’t have any chance to be insecure about his body because Hakyeon’s lips are back on his.   


Taekwoon wants this. He wants Hakyeon. But the nerves are steadily filling his stomach. Obviously, he’s never had sex before, but Hakyeon has. Once, he thinks, with the guy he dated in high school. Hakyeon shared that information with him right after it happened, and Taekwoon remembers being pissed about it. Now is not the time. He doesn’t want to think about that, ever.  
  
  
Suddenly annoyed with himself, Taekwoon groans into the kiss and gently grasps the edges of Hakyeon’s shirt. He lifts it up smoothly until they stop at Hakyeon’s underarms, and Hakyeon quickly pulls the shirt the rest of the way.   
  
  
Now they were chest to chest, flushed skin pressed together. It was a lot of skin, but not nearly enough for Taekwoon, so he presses his hands flat against Hakyeon’s back, pulling their bodies closer. He wonders if Hakyeon can feel the pounding of his heart.

 

It doesn’t seem like Hakyeon is nervous anymore. He pushes Taekwoon’s shoulders, causing him to fall onto his back. When Hakyeon lays on top of Taekwoon, he kisses him again, but less forcefully. All Taekwoon can think about is Hakyeon’s soft lips.

 

Hakyeon’s hands slide down Taekwoon’s side, stopping to rest where his skin stopped and his sweatpants started. Taekwoon’s hips bucked up impulsively, and Hakyeon’s came down to meet his, their erections rubbing through the layers of clothing.

 

Taekwoon didn’t think his heart could beat any faster, but as Hakyeon started sliding down his sweatpants _and_ his underwear, he realized he was wrong.

 

A wave of sudden self consciousness washes over Taekwoon, and he squeezes his eyes shut when the cool air of the dorm room hit his cock.

 

“Taek,” Hakyeon stops pulling at Taekwoon’s sweatpants, leaving them bunched at his knees, “Open your eyes.”

 

Taekwoon wants to shake his head, he doesn’t want to look at Hakyeon. He doesn’t want to see how Hakyeon is reacting to his naked body. He brings his arms up to cover his face, and he’s aware of how utterly foolish he must look, cowering underneath Hakyeon, but he can’t bring himself to care enough.

 

No more than two seconds later does he feel Hakyeon’s warm hands tugging on his arm, “Why are you acting so shy?” he asks, and Taekwoon can hear the smile on his face. Taekwoon groans and doesn’t budge.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Hakyeon says, voice soft.

 

Taekwoon can feel the blush covering his entire face, and he’s sure he looks just as pathetic as he feels.

 

Hakyeon tugs again, and this time Taekwoon lets him pull his arms away from his face, and he dares himself to look up at Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon pulls the clothing completely off of Taekwoon’s legs, leaving him naked. The warmth of Hakyeon’s body is missing as he leans back and begins to fumble with his own jeans. Taekwoon just watches as he eventually is able to slide his jeans and underwear off, all while never leaving the bed.

 

They’re both naked now.

 

Taekwoon blinks up at Hakyeon in awe. His eyes trace every curvature of his body, the way his even, golden skin looks in the afternoon sunlight drifting in through the windows, the slight curve of his hard cock against his torso. He’s sure he must look stupid just _staring_ , but he can’t stop, because Hakyeon is so _beautiful_.

 

Hakyeon is back on Taekwoon, his mouth pressing against Taekwoon's neck. He was definitely leaving a hickey. Taekwoon got the sudden impulse to speak, “Hakyeon..” he groaned, not finishing his incomplete thought.

 

“Mm?” Hakyeon hummed.

 

Before Taekwoon could even think to respond, Hakyeon’s hand was running down his torso, before eventually lowering to enclose Taekwoon’s leaking cock. His grip is teasingly loose, and Taekwoon groans, “Seriously,” he mumbles, barely more than a whisper.

 

Hakyeon lets out a soft chuckle and quickly relents, pumping slowly, a soft moan escaping Taekwoon’s parted lips. His head digs into the mattress and he squeezes his eyes shut again, and Hakyeon’s pace increases.

 

Taekwoon’s hips involuntarily jerk upwards into Hakyeon’s grip. The friction of Hakyeon’s hand around his erection is almost too much for Taekwoon to handle, and he squirms under Hakyeon’s body.

 

“Maybe you— should slow down?” he manages to pant out.

 

He cracks his eyes open to see Hakyeon staring down at him with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. His hair is messy and his skin is glistening in certain places. He looks beautifully distraught, and Taekwoon can’t imagine how horrible he must look.

 

Hakyeon hums again teasingly and releases his hold on Taekwoon’s cock. Taekwoon immediately misses the warmth his hand provided.

 

Soon, Hakyeon is leaning across Taekwoon’s body, reaching for the dresser by his bed. When he sits back up, he has a bottle of lube and condom in his hand. Taekwoon’s erection twitches with anticipation.

 

Hakyeon pops open the bottle, and then his eyes dart to Taekwoon’s face. He seems unsure of what to do next, which is surprising, since he’s been leading the entire time. “What?” Taekwoon asks, voice laced with confusion. A few blinks later, Hakyeon’s cheeks turn red and he says, “Nothing.”

 

Taekwoon shakes his head and sits up on his elbows, “Is something wrong?”

 

With a push of his shoulders, Taekwoon is back on the bed, and Hakyeon shakes his head. Taekwoon stares as Hakyeon coats his index and middle finger with lube. Hakyeon’s eyes never leave Taekwoon’s face, and it’s both unnerving and attractive. Taekwoon isn’t normally self conscious, but he can’t help it when Hakyeon is staring at him like that. He feels his body tense when Hakyeon moves his hand to between his legs, and Hakyeon surely notices.

 

“Relax, love,” he coos, and his other hand goes to Taekwoon’s leg, pulling it up by his knee. A few seconds later, he feels Hakyeon’s cool fingertips pressing against his entrance. He swallows, completely unaware of how behave in this situation. He prays his inexperience isn’t too overbearing for Hakyeon.

 

A slick finger is slowly pushed inside of him, and he hisses. Hakyeon is watching his face intently, observing his reactions. He pumps the finger slowly inside of Taekwoon, giving him ample time to adjust to the new sensation. Taekwoon quickly becomes used to the feeling, and he urges Hakyeon to add the second finger.

 

Hakyeon does, adding the middle finger in an agonizingly slow fashion. Taekwoon groans, not sure if he should be annoyed or grateful for Hakyeon’s slow pace. His fingers open, stretching Taekwoon uncomfortable.

 

It takes a few minutes of Hakyeon pumping and curling his fingers inside of Taekwoon for the uncomfortable feeling to dissipate, and when it does, he starts rocking his hips down against Hakyeon’s fingers.

 

This movement apparently signals something to Hakyeon, because a second later he’s pulling his warm fingers out and Taekwoon feels empty.

 

He nearly wines at the loss but catches himself. He’s embarrassed himself enough already.

 

There’s no time to wonder what Hakyeon is doing, because soon his hands, slick fingers and all, are placed on either side of Taekwoon’s waist. He nudged Taekwoon’s legs up and apart, and Taekwoon obliges.

 

Hakyeon scoots forward, weight on his knees. His dry hand comes up to swipe at Taekwoon’s sweaty fringe. “I love you, you know?” he fairly whispers. Taekwoon can’t do anything but nod. He doesn’t trust his voice. And Hakyeon doesn’t need him to say it back, because he knows.

 

His hand slides to cup Taekwoon’s cheek, “Tell me if you need me to stop?”

 

Taekwoon nods again but doesn’t add that he probably won’t ask him to stop.

 

He watches as Hakyeon quickly tears open the condom packet and slides the condom on. Then his hands are back on Taekwoon’s weight, acting as an anchor as Hakyeon slowly pushes himself inside of Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon hisses

 

 

 

 

the stretch of Hakyeon’s erection more than his two fingers. It’s definitely uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful.

 

Hakyeon is staring at him, and Taekwoon feels so small under his gaze. His arm comes back up to hide his face as Hakyeon makes slow and calculated thrusts inside of him. Hakyeon reaches up to grab at his arm, hips going slightly faster, “Will you stop that,” he says, and Taekwoon can’t ignore the choked sound of Hakyeon’s voice.

 

He places his hands at the back of Hakyeon’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. “Go faster,” he mumbles against his lips. Hakyeon wordlessly obliges, and Taekwoon deepens the kiss. After a couple of thrusts, Taekwoon is hit with an unexpected wave of pleasure and his body arches up against Hakyeon’s.

 

He breaks the kiss and moans into Hakyeon’s mouth. His pace picks up even more, and the bed fairly shakes with the force of Hakyeon’s hips.

 

Soon, they’re both a noisy mess, with Taekwoon whimpering at every thrust and Hakyeon moaning softly. The room is filled with the sound of their voices and the bed creaking.

 

Taekwoon wraps his legs around Hakyeon’s slim waist, urging him deeper. “Shit,” Hakyeon mumbles, his nails digging crescents into Taekwoon’s soft skin.

 

“Ah, _ah_ ,” Taekwoon moans as Hakyeon leans forward, placing his elbows on either side of Taekwoon’s head. He keeps up his pace as he leans down and presses soft kisses all over Taekwoon face. On his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his lips.

 

Hakyeon’s thrusts slow down slightly in speed and become less controlled. Taekwoon can feel his cock twitching inside of him.

 

Taekwoon reaches down and starts to pump his own cock in time with Hakyeon’s sloppy thrusts. He doesn’t get to do it for long, before Hakyeon is moving Taekwoon’s hand and replacing it with his own. Taekwoon feels his stomach tighten as he nears his organs. Hakyeon is close as well, fingers painfully pressed on Taekwoon’s hips.

 

Hakyeon orgasms first. His hips stutter and his breath quickens. Taekwoon follows soon after, squirming underneath Hakyeon’s body.

 

After a few seconds, Hakyeon pulls out of Taekwoon and plops down on the bed. “Wow,” Taekwoon mumbles, to which Hakyeon laughs and breathlessly replies, “Yeah.”

  
  
  
  


“Look at the size of that hickey,” Wonshik nearly yells.

 

Taekwoon snaps his hand up to cover his neck, needless to say in vain. His face heats up and he lays his forehead down in the crook of his elbow. He feels a warm hand rest on the back of his neck. It’s obviously Hakyeon, and the motion makes Taekwoon’s face turn even redder.

 

“Shut it, Wonshik,” Hakyeon scolds. Taekwoon looks up just as Wonshik raises his hands in surrender, a cookie between his lips. Hakyeon turns to Taekwoon and gives him a soft smile, to which Taekwoon tries to return, but he’s sure it was more of a grimace.

 

He’s still not used to this new dynamic, but no one else seems to be struggling.

 

Hakyeon’s hand slides down to rest on his thigh, where he squeezes lightly. “You okay?” he asks gently. Taekwoon can do nothing but simply nod, the embarrassment still present.

 

“I mean, he’s not even trying to cover it,” Jaehwan adds.

 

“Sex is natural,” Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon nearly chokes on his spit before Hakyeon continues, “Should we be ashamed of it?”

 

Taekwoon groans, “Hakyeon, shut up,” he mumbles, but everyone clearly hears him. When their eyes meet, Hakyeon winks at him, and Taekwoon buries his face in his hands.

 

 

 

*                                *                                *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ik the ending is sucky and super abrupt but like idk how to end these things sorry.  
> I’ve decided to make this a series. I’ll basically be uploading a new work to describe some type of “significant” event in their relationship. I have no idea how long this series will be.  
> Pls support me I love you all.


End file.
